In modern life, various transportation tools such as a bus and a subway are very friendly to people. Generally, passengers cannot directly arrive at their destinations via the public transportation system, and need to walk for some distance. Such “last one mile” walk may be challenge especially when the passengers carry luggage.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,534,405 discloses a scooter that can carry cargo. A wheel base of the scooter remains constant while a user space can be varied to adjust a cargo space. The inventors of the present application have recognized that this structure varies a foot standing area for a user and thus may cause inconvenience to the user. Further, the wheel base of the scooter occupies a relatively large space even when no cargo needs to be carried.